Music of Lovia
The music of Lovia has reflected the diverse influences that have shaped the country. Early Western and Eastern European immigrants, Americans and Canadians, and more recent migrants have all made unique contributions to the musical heritage of Lovia. The music has subsequently been very heavily influenced by American culture because of its proximity and migration between the two countries. At present, there is a flourishing community of alternative musicians in different genres ranging from jazz to countryrock. Traditional music can most evidently be found in the inland of Peace Island, including Hurbanova, as well as in immigrant communities in the Lovian cities and towns. This page contains an oversight of the different Lovian music scenes by genre. A list is included with the most important contemporary artists. By genre Blues The blues scene in Lovia was limited to a rather small group of solo artists singing classics of the blues genre at the local pubs until Harold Freeman, who had up till then been such a solo artist, started the blues trio The Bayside Dumpsters together with Oos Wes Ilava and I. G. La Blaca. They are very popular in the inner blues circles but have also earned some credit with the broader mainstream public. Up till their creation in 2011 the larger part of the Lovian blues music came from the United States, but currently there has been a genuine blues hype in Lovia especially amongst the Noble City youth which enjoy the mixture of blues and rock genres. Freeman already expressed his hopes on laying the foundation of some real Lovian blues. * The Bayside Dumpsters: blues, blues-rock ** The Highway Blues (2011) Country/Folk Country and folk are genres which have been popularized by United States artists in the forties and fifties. The first major artist to break through with this genre was however the Hurbanovan singer-songwriter George Likewise. Likewise recorded from the thirties to the sixties and was listened to all over the country. The position of country slacked during the following decades but knew a revival in the nineties as several posthumous Likewise compilations albums were introduced and the American-born Lovian Amy Cheyenne broke trough with her country-rock hit Baby Blue in 1999. In more recent years the genre has known a real expansion and spilled over into folk and rock music. Artists such as Amy Cheyenne, Sawyer Hillbilly and Full Frontal Buddha have large fan bases across the Lovian states. * Amy Cheyenne: country, western ** Amy Cheyenne (1998) ** Rusty Love (1998) ** Amy Cheyenne/3 (1999) ** Heartbreakers Club (2000) ** Infirmary (2002) ** The American West (2004) ** Joshua (2006) ** Amy's Holiday Blues (2009) ** The Mountain (2011) * Full Frontal Buddha: folk rock ** Memories of the City (2008) * George Likewise: traditional country ** All Great Songs (1996, posthumously) ** Outtakes (2007, posthumously) * Sawyer Hillbilly: country, alternative folk ** Sound Like A Hillbilly (2010) Hip hop/rap A great example of Lovian rap is First Fold Then Tear, often abbreviated as FFTT and sometimes dubbed 'double-F-double-T'. First Fold Then Tear is lead by Marcus Villanova who described his music as rap-rock, a combination of rap and rock. As of 2009, Naselni Jazzeek is the first Lovian hip hop band to perform in the Oceana language. The band enjoys great popularity within the Oceana-speaking community and among Hurbanovan youngsters. Outside their home community, the band struggles to reach a wider audience. Naselni Jazzeek is signed with Orbaloft Productions. The label has expressed the wish to find more artists who perform in Oceana. Caribbean Groove is another Lovian hip hop/reggae fusion band. * Caribbean Groove: hip hop, rap, reggae fusion ** Caribbean Groove (2001) ** Dance (2002) ** Nuclear Heaven (2004) ** Time and Again (2005) ** Sunrise and Sunset (2009) ** Just Jammin (2011) * First Fold Then Tear: rap, rap-rock ** I Wish EP (2009) ** Crimson Skies EP (2010) * Naselni Jazzeek: hip hop, Oceana music ** Nadasha (2010) Jazz Jazz is a very popular genre in Lovia. The Lovian jazz scene has numerous Lovian bands such as the New Orleans-Lovian Jazz Band, the Noble City Blues Band and the Automotive Jazz Ensemble. The most popular Lovian jazz ensembles are the all-female quartet Fox Force Four and the Portland-based Coastal Trees. A popular Lovian jazz festival, Jazz Portland, is held every summer. Currently upcoming is the fusion jazz singer Cristina Peralta which released her first two albums in 2010 and 2011. * Automotive Jazz Ensemble: traditional jazz * Coastal Trees: indie-jazz, traditional jazz ** Muse of Portland (2003) ** Lovely Lovia Is Back (2006) ** Two Tours, One Album (2008) ** Cunning New Look (2009) ** Born Again (2010) * Cristina Peralta: fusion jazz, vocal jazz ** Symphony in J (2010) ** Sounds from a trumpet (2011) * Fox Force Four: improvised jazz ** The Maiden Name (2010) * New Orleans-Lovian Jazz Band: traditional jazz ** Monsters Under The Bed (2010) * Noble City Blues Band: arranged jazz, big band Pop Pop music and its related genres have been listened to in Lovia since they were first introduced. A lot of the 'popular music' Lovians listen to is imported from the United States. Lovia has however some icons from the early years of pop music, like Jack Blue. Blue recorded from the late sixties to the early nineties and is considered one of the greatest names of Lovian popular music. Other examples of important pop singers from the past are Joe Lecoeur, Florentine Fortesque, Sofia Lilland and George Stone. Contemporary pop music of Lovian origin is scarce due to the proximity of the American music industry. Rock Rock is a broadly spread genre in Lovia. A lot of artists from the United States and Europe have vast fan bases in Lovia. Among the first rock and roll groups was George Stone and the Rockets, who became famous in 1962. Big cities such as Noble City and Newhaven have given birth to Lovian-based bands such as The Youngsters, a young punk-inspired rock band based in Noble City, or the Newhaven altrock/poprock band Devil In The Details. Both bands are very popular with the Lovian school-going youth and young adult urban population. Though most Lovian rock bands are still quite young and unexperienced, they have some notoriety outside the country already. Another noticeable band is Brethren, a more controversial band which often mocks religion or politics in its songs. The originally Libertan folk rock musicians of Full Frontal Buddha are also most popular in Lovia, both with folk rock aficionados and a more general audience. A lot of people consider them to be 'Lovian' due to the fact that they record and perform here a lot. * Brethren: political rock, hard-rock * Devil In The Details: altrock, pop-rock ** Deliberately Drowning (2009) ** On The Lookout (2011) * Full Frontal Buddha: folk rock ** Memories of the City (2008) * The Youngsters: punk-inspired rock Solo Solo music is a broad general genre referring to any music performed by one individual. This is a very common form of music internationally. It has only played a small role in Lovia, but it exists among a few artists. Tom Rich, popular music composer and performer, has written and composed music in the more recent years. * Yuri Aksyonov: Russian-Lovian street artist in Novosevensk * Tom Rich: Marimba and Vibraphone soloist ** Lovian Dance (2005) Category:Music